comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-27 - Concerns for the Rookie
Tony Stark has not slept in about a week really. But in that time, he has assisted Dr. Hank Pym on the Jocasta Project, and has finally completed the Clean Energy Project with the arc reactor that he has been working on with Dr. Bruce Banner. Just about thirty minutes earlier, the electricity went down at Avengers Academy and Stark Enterprises, and all devices wirelessly connected to databases lost their connections obviously. With Stark working at The Bridge on the Avengers Academy and Banner working at Stark Enterprises with their connections, the two have everything back up in about a minute. There is a wide grin on Stark's face and a proud one on Banner's face as they look at each other through their tablets that had cellular internet connection still to video chat. "Awesome," Stark says. About fifteen or so minutes later, and system checks have been ran, and Stark goes to leave The Bridge. He raises a hand to scratch at his week's growth of beard. He desperately needs a shave, and the dark pockets under his eyes aren't helping either. Still, that is when Cyberdragon is landing in the front grounds after his little adventures from being teleported part way across the states. JARVIS the security system is announcing two items about this time to people with Avenger Academy Holo-ID cards and Avengers Holo-ID cards with mentor status: Clean Energy Project successfully activated. Arrival of Cyberdragon registered in security system. The security card that Cyberdragon carries on him permits the security system to more quickly and efficiently recognize him. It doesn't take long as Cyberdragon and John separate for Asia to come flying out of the Academy Apartments and pounce poor Stark about his waist to hang off there. Stark greets Cyberdragon, though when he hears the tale of his teleportation he says, "Did you get his name?" To the little plant girl, he makes a point to smile at Asia. "Hey kiddo. JARVIS is now fully online, you have to behave for him as he will be your nanny this winter, and if you leave the Academy, remember your Holo-ID card so he can always be with you, alright?" Asia accepts that Jarvis is super awesome and can be everywhere. She hugs Tony and smiles. 'Jaris says you been really really busy Uncle Tony.' she says. "But we've been having fun so it's okay, but you still owe me time." she hugs him again. SHe looks at the Cyberdragon guy. "New peeps?" she asks tilting her head. Asia should be smaller this time of year and well while she is a little younger it's not as dramatic as years past. She grins at Uncle tony. 'We need to go out and have a fancy time with dinner and maybe a show." she looks over to Cyber. 'Hi I'm Asia, Tony's my Uncle." she says pointing at him. 'You got a nifty thingy there." she said to the Bio Suit. Asia's not so good with the words. She looks back to Tony and giggles. 'Ah'll keep mah card on me." "Actually I missed his name, and didn't get a good look at his face. Teleported away before I could apprehend him. Turns out a number of the Villains in Central City have tech based gimmicks. Let the Flash know what happened and headed home. Didn't need a rookie hero getting in the way," John explains. As John watches Stark, he then addresses Asia, "Yeah, Clint brought me here after I founded with Cyber here." And placing his hand on the Quadrupedal Bio-suit Cyber bows his head, //~Pleasure to meet you.~// Clint wanders out of the gym in his shorts and a tank top, a towel draped over his shoulder he waves to the group gathered in front of the Academy. "Tony this must be a special occasion, you're wearing shoes," he quips as he joins them. "Though seriously glad you and Hank got the Arc Reactor going. The two of you might even try that sleep thing everyone's talking about," a smile there, because Clint isn't one to talk when it comes to actually sleeping. "John, Asia," he adds in greeting nodding to both. Stark is quiet at first when Asia asks about going out. He doesn't look outing able, but he always has trouble telling Asia no. Still, the distraction of Clint is appreciated, "Hey Barton. Speak of the devil. The metal beast thingy was wanting you, don't get eaten." That's Stark speak for: He's all yours hero. Then toward Cyberdragon, "Well, if you find out, give me a heads up and I'll try and pass you some information on him John." Well Clint showing up too that distracts her from Tony's answer. "hi Clint" she says. "WE got another Robotguy." she points to John. "Or something like that,' she thinks. "maybe the next one we get will be a lego guy. Legos are so cool." Cyber come sup and seems to sniff Clint as the Bio-suit says, //~Not worth eating, looks like he'd be all stringy.~// John laughs and says, "Thanks Stark. I am sure Flash can handle anyone in the city he's in." John says with Cyber speaking. //~I do need to speak to one of the Shield Agents. I don't want the idea getting into their heads of trying to claim me. Speaking of which.~// Approaching Mr. Stark, Cyber says, //~I have chosen to allow the Avengers to examine me freely and at their leisure, in exchange If... If something happens to John my host. The Avengers will retain custody of my inactive form. I don't trust entirely trust S.H.I.E.L.D. not to try and neutralize John, and claim me for themselves. Which is why I need to speak to one of their agents. So I can make it clear on some of my... functionality.~// The talk of the Legos makes John say. "If we do get Lego man powers, I want the the various Kits you assemble into ships!" Stark looks a little warily at Cyber, his body stiffening when the thing gets close to him. A.I. is not trusted heavily by the Avengers, let alone one unchained like Cyber, and alien technology to boot. They had...bad experiences. "I did not make allotments for A.I. membership in that way, umm...Cyber. That would be entirely up to John." And Stark isn't touching this with a ten foot pole, he has enough things to worry about than A.I. legal rights or independence or right to superhero to even right to life. "So I'm afraid I would have to deny your request." Stark ruffles Asia's hair about how Legos are so cool and makes a point to double check to be sure she doesn't need any new ones. Clint looks between John and Tony decides to crouch down and speak to Asia first. "I've met him, he's a pretty nice guy," he says before he pats her shoulder "How are you doing?" he asks her before he stands up and turns his attention to Tony, John and Cyber. He face palms at Cyber's request and says as an aside to Tony "I miss Nat. She handles SHIELD stuff way better than I do. Also we need to talk about Mellie soon," he turns back to John and Cyber. "I'll talk to them about it, but keep in mind they don't actually like me much, authority issues, and they don't really play well with others." Asia thinks a moment and looks up. "We should totally move this conversation to where we can have food. I'm hungry, ah know Uncle Tony hungry,' she looks to the pair. 'Sometimes Uncle Tony forgets to eat." she says. Cyber seems to close his eyes flicking his ear in much the same way a cat would at an annoying bug. But doesn't seem to annoyed, //~Very well.~// Cyber moves off heading inside heading to the location where John's quarters are after having joined the Avengers Academy the other day officially. Cyber will more or less just jump on John's bed once inside and lay down as if relaxing. "Hey, I can cook us up some lunch. In college taking culinary courses training and learning to be a Master Chef, although I am debating on pulling out and devoting my full attention to training and education here. As for Cyber, I would feel better if I knew S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't actually kill me to get their hands on him. I mean, I figured out how he was activated, S.H.I.E.L.D. most likely has as well." "They won't, not unless you prove to be a threat," Stark states. "But it may be heading in that direction with Cyber establishing that kind of independence and not including you in any decision making John, and just railroading you like that. I wouldn't trust the thing," he warns John. "If you want, I'll gather what research material I can get my hands on and work to find a way to safely separate the two of you," he offers the young man. But Stark then pats Asia's upper back, "Alright, alright, let's go in and have some food. You really do pick up too much from Jarvis and Pepper." Asia takes Tony's hand and smiles. "Food is good helps you grow ya know.' she says happily. She grins at John. "You can cook if Jarvis says you can he does like his kitchen.' Clint nods at Asia. "I like how you think kid. And I can vouch for John's cooking skills. We even picked up some of the stuff you asked for last time," Clint explains speaking of John's shopping list and not at all hoping to get a steak out of the deal. Then he nods along with Tony "SHIELD isn't in the business of stealing tech just to steal it, they're more about locking it away to make sure it doesn't rip up the planet. All the same the best way to ensure there's no problems is to stick with the program here." Watching Cyber as he moves off. "If anyone is more concerned about this, it's me. I have his material interwoven in my nervous system. He says it's to establish a link. Hell for all I know he's some sort of doomsday weapon. But if he was... He's been on earth for the last few thousand years. Apparently some of his earlier hosts dated all the way back to Ancient Egypt and Ancient Roman empire." "Yeah let's get something to eat. I only had snacks for the last day or so. I want a meal. Well I've got no objections to staying in the Academy. But do you think I t would be better if I pulled out of college, or stayed in it? Anyway, what do you three want to eat?" he asks joining the group heading to the kitchen area. "Well, Avengers Academy kitchen belongs to the members, so it's alright. Just clean up your mess," Stark advises. "Or get the bots out to help." He holds Asia's hand and starts to walk toward the Academy Apartments. "But ya...Jarvis freaks over the Avengers kitchen. Then again...I was cooking in it drunk at the time," idly remembering the memory. "And then there was the fire I accidentally started....I was only boiling water...." If Jarvis the living one is asked later, it was actually oil Stark was trying to boil for tea. But distracted, Stark says to Clint, "But that's John's choice, not Cyber's. Didn't you notice how Cyber said 'I', as if John had no right to an opinion or say in the matter? He did not say 'We' or 'John and I', or anything like that. He established absolute dominance in those statements, and John was his little bitch." Got to love Stark's way with words. But picking up bits from his tone which Clint be familiar with, Stark doesn't trust or like Cyber right now. "That wasn't just uncool Clint, I'm sure you get the undercurrents of that and the risks. It wasn't a decent thing to do either by far, let alone heroic, treating John like that." Stark then says toward John, "Alright, let's eat. Later this afternoon, we can go to the Med-Bay and I'll do some scans and such. If need be, can check to see if Iron Lad has information in his database about this type of technology. Either way, you aren't in this alone John." Asia shudders. "Yeah ah don't like the scans, I gotta stay still and it's boring and it make weird sounds like Wvammm...Vwammmm...bee bee bee bee vwammmmm." she grins and starts skipping toward the kitchen. 'I just want something good." "Stay in school," Clint answers John without hesitation. "Seriously, whatever happens with the Avengers and Cyber, you're going to want something of your own in your life. Trust me on that one," Clint says before turning to Tony and nodding. "I heard and I agree, though unless you can work out some way to remove the connection, we're stuck with Cyber as part of the package here, right?" As John listens. "Well the one thing Cyber did mention to me, is he's not an object to be used or abused. He's not exactly thrilled with the idea of me intending to be a hero. Oddly he did try to talk me out of it. But when I made it clear it's what I wanted, he simply accepted it." John says as he listens to Stark and Hawkeye. "Well I was thinking, The avengers happen to know anyone they could trust with considerable historical knowledge. If Cyber has been on earth for as long as he claims... someone some where has to have more complete data." As he moves into the kitchen area John starts to get into the Ingredients and food and takes orders from people on what they want to eat. Stark agrees with Clint, "Ya, stay in school. Seriously, why give Cyber more power and control over your life, completely ruining you from any hope of a career or heck, even a family if that is your thing," he informs John. "Education is important anyway, and what are you going to do anyway, work in a quikcheck? New York is an expensive place to live as I'm sure you know, it would suck to live on that kind of paycheck." Stark then shakes his head, "There may be a way to separate them, won't say no without proper research first. And Cyber isn't treating it as a package is what I'm saying. So even if we can't separate them, there may be a way to neutralize Cyber or establish John as the one in control. So even if the answer is no to separating, that doesn't mean it is hopeless we just have to think out of the box." Stark then gives Asia's hand a gentle squeeze, "No worries, my scans don't make those sounds anymore and they are much quicker too," though perhaps still not fast enough for Asia. "Kree technology was really useful in developing the medical technology Stark releases now," he admits. Then he remembers who he is speaking to, and restates, "It's shiny and flashy, and quick." "John, that's the first time you stated you wanted to be a hero, before it was all Cyber talking about 'I', and not 'We'," Stark advises. "And only one that perhaps have that information is Kang the Conqueror, and I don't suggest asking him," a bit of sarcasm there. "Rumors have Black Adam is actually from ancient Egypt, but huge chunks of time the self-proclaimed Emperor has been missing from Earth's history. And that really all depends on which Earth Cyber is from." Asia simply says to him. 'Perhaps the next Alien people you meet will have better scanning equipment. You never know what kind of technology you find that falls from the sky." she says. Wait...Asia used words like that. she's been hanging around here to much, maybe those games are working. As John thinks on the conversation as he starts cooking up Lunch, he starts to loose himself in the cooking thinking about his future. "Yeah Stay in school good idea." And as he moves through the paces of cooking. He's more lost in thought. "Funny thing is, Growing up I always had dreams of being a hero, Dragon Ninja, Dragon Ranger, Cyberdragon, Dragon Mutant" And that should tell where Cyber got his name from. "I still have to wonder if this is some sort of Cosmic joke being played on me. Although I had fantasies of being this world renown chef, that even Doctor Doom wanted to hire. Yeah yeah I know Childhood innocence." Clint listens to John and Tony and he nods. "Yeah, if you were in charge of things John, I'd be a lot less worried about things, and so would SHIELD probably. It's just Cyber who's rubbing people the wrong way. We don't really know what he wants or really how much control he has or will have over what you do. Anyhow, like Tony said, the tests would be a good start to things." And Stark actually laughs at Asia's words, "Oh gawd, kid, sometimes you crack me up." He moves to open the door to escort the little lady inside. "What's with you and Dragons? When I was a kid, I was slaying Dragons as evil things. And the only Dragon I know is friggin' Fin Fang Foom, and he's a pain in anyone's ass." He snorts at the concept of Dragons being heroic, "Kids these days." Stark leads everyone to the kitchen, and soon lifts Asia up onto a stool. "Also think of it this way. Iron Man is the Chairman of the Avengers. Say he suddenly went public and said: "I decided that mutants cannot be members of the Avengers." And ya, I know, obviously not going to happen, but if he did, people 'assume' it was a decision he himself made without consulting the rest of the Avengers. If he used the term 'We', it would garner a different response. There are huge differences between the words Cyber uses and how it uses them." Asia looks to Stark. "That wouldn't be good since I'm a mutant, and he knows you love me, you'd have to fire Iron Man then, or at leat give him a time out." she says happily as she sits down, now a little closer to height to everyone else. "Point taken Stark. All I know of his last host is that he was... a victim of the Spanish Inquisition, his final moments were very hot, if you catch my meaning." He is referring to the fact that he was burned at the stake. "Then his form was place under a church and sealed inside." As he starts to serve Lunch, Cheeseburgers, and oven baked fries for the most part. For those who want something else John will make it. "Cyber gave me a full list of his default powers. If you do try to neutralize him... you might only get one shot. Cyber told me he can... adapt and evolve to his environment, heat, cold, he can pull oxygen out of water, and recycle my own breath. So if you did have to attack him. I suggest you don't hold back if you have to.... No matter the cost." Clint hops up on the counter when they get in the kitchen. He smirks at Asia and says "If we give Iron Man a time out maybe Uncle Tony will lend us one of those Dummy hats he puts on the robots," he says to Asia but grins at Tony but that grin fades when it comes to neutralizing Cyber. "So, where do you stand on this John? I mean do you /want/ to be bonded to the armour or not. You seem to be running hot and cold on it, and well if you're going to stick with it your going to need to be decisive to stand up to your other half." A nod from Stark, "Understood." He then leans down to kiss the top of Asia's head. "He would /never/ say that Princess. He adores you just as much as I do," and he smirks a little at that. Tony then nods, "That may be too soon to ask of him Clint. That's sharing your head space with another individual, let alone having it shoved on him. I want precautions, and I will implement them if need be. However, he may need time to decide if this is a sacrifice he wants to make in the long-run for the power, or if he will put his all into separating himself from it in some manner." Asia smoochies Uncle TOny's cheek back. "Well he better cause I am pretty awesome." she says then growing quiet she doesn't know anything about suits and people bonded to them. As John listens to those here he says. "Tony, Clint. Look at this from my perspective. In a nut shell I am Joe average, I have dreams and fantasies like any other kid growing up. All around me are super heroes, super villains. Threats to the world, then when I am a young adult, I am suddenly able to realize those dreams of being a Hero. And Given a suit of armor that is alive, sentient, and claims to be dedicated to my protection. I'm scared, Excited, thrilled." "I mean When Clint took me for a couple rounds in the training simulator and sprung the Abomination on me, one direct hit from him might... have..." John trails off and then looks to the direction of his room... "Is that it? Is that the reason he's got such an over baring attitude... Hundreds of years ago... threats like The Abomination didn't exist..." "It might be a bit early, but it's a question I'd want to keep front and center in my mindif I was in John's shoes, anyhow it's not like it's binding or we're just going to go out back and nuke the armour if he says no," Clint says crossing his arms and leaning back against one of the cabinets. When John answers he nods "Fair enough, not knowing makes sense." Much like Asia, the other stuff he leaves for the big brain to deal with. "Well, you got a lot to think about." Stark moves to the sink and gets some hand soap, washing and cleaning his hands. Afterwards he uses a dish towel to dry his hands on. "Ah...need help getting to the sink to wash up for food Asia?" Stark acting...fatherly...likely a strange thing for Clint to witness, but Asia would be used to it. Asia shakes her head nope. She jumps onto the counter and leaps from one counter to the other close to the sink to wash her hands. "I still got some oomph left." she winks and washes her hands before jumping back to the counter then finally back to her perch. As John looks to the room he says, "I'll figure out what the issue is with Cyber and Iron it out." And John goes to the sink and says, "Ah come on Princess, Let me wash these up for you!' And he will suddenly fuzzle Asia's hair. "I want to be in the Avengers, and I am gonna stay here for a long as I can manage to be an asset. With or without Cyber." He says and starts to relax. Clint does arch an eyebrow at Tony. "Shoes, acting all fatherly," he looks around. "We did install Skrull detectors in here, right?" he says before smiling. Actually it's good to see Tony around kids, but like Clint is going to say that. He pushes off the counter and walks over to John, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good to hear," he says earnestly before he removes his hand from his shoulder. "Anyhow I need to go do some things, but I'll catch you guys later, alright?" A chuckle, "Try not to do that in the Avenger kitchen, Jarvis might faint," Stark says, sounding amused by Asia's actions. He then raises an eyebrow at Clint, "Umm...ya, we did. And what you mean? Jarvis makes me babysit Asia when he's busy when she's really little. I'm not the most responsible babysitter, but I /can/ get the job done." Stark then moves to sit on a stool beside Asia before he nods at John, "Alright. We can definitely look into that possibility. But for now because of how things stand, you would be on the membership list, but I need to make sure Cyber agrees to work as your partner. That means in the big decision making things, that's a 'we' not an 'I'. That's your job to straighten things out with him, that cool?" Asia grins at him. "OH Jarvis seen me jump all over the place, he hasn't fainted yet." she says happily. She sets her arms on the counter then rests her head on her hands and just watches the other. "Take care of yourself Clint, don't over-do it," Stark advises his departing friend. Look is talking! "Alright Stark. But I would like you to consider his offer." John says "Think of it, the study could be used to get information on how to deal with him. And yeah I'll see if I can't get him straightened out. Although... if possible I would like to get with Captain America, Maybe Iron Man. If it is what I think, his protection programming in over drive. Maybe they can help me get it turned down a few notches. They know more of this world then I do. Wisdom is what we need." "Later Clint, By the way, I would enjoy another training session sooner or later. Despite the difficulty of fighting Abomination, I had a blast." John says to Clint Clint smirks. "I was just checking," he says. "And I am sure you do a fine job babysitting." He nods to John. "I'll set something up. Just got to get a few things off my plate first," there's a final nod to Tony before he heads out the door "I'll try if you do," he calls back at his fellow Avenger before he's gone.